Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2001 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort=Low (JDU) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mashup = Only available on Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Run the Show s Mashup) |lc = |mc = JD4 Shamrock JDU 1A: Turquoise 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Light Yellow 2B: Gold |nowc = HitEmUp |audio = |pictos = 114 (Classic) 120 (Mashup) |perf= Céline Rotsen |dura = 3:48 }}"Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black cornrow hair, black hoop earrings, black shoes, and a black tank top. She also has a purple jacket and purple jeans. In the verses, her jacket changes from yellow to purple. The jacket and jeans change to green in the chorus and it changes to blue at the bridge of the song. She has a sky blue outline which changes to green. hitemupcoach.png|JD4 HitEmUp Coach 1.png|Post-JD4 Background The background is a purple screen. Lyrics from the song appear at certain times. During the chorus, it changes to purple and green. During the bridge, the dancer is seen with a pair of holograms behind her. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: 'Slowly strech your arms out by your sides. Hitemup gm 1-0.png|Gold Move HitEmUpGM.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Dance Quests Wii, PS3, and Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Mashup has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)' '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Body Movin’'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Superstition '' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Umbrella'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' *''Run the Show'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Bring it *Hit Em Strong *Ignore Me *Oops *Step and Snap Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Street Cred *Dance into the 2000s *All Songs F-J *Just Dance 4 *Urban *Unlimited F-J Trivia General *The album version of the song lasts about 21 seconds longer than the version of the track used in the game.https://open.spotify.com/track/0ho4ac5tM9CNcmeIElhadF Classic *In the mashup of Run the Show, the dancer is colored differently with dark red hair, red shoes, a teal shirt, a dark purple jacket, and denim colored pants. *At the bridge of the song, when the dancer has cloned silhouettes of herself, they are fully visible until the Gold Move on the Wii version of . On the other consoles, however, they are only briefly seen twice for a couple of seconds. They do not appear at all on or . *The background of the dance is similar to another music video for another Blu Cantrell song titled Breathe; the only difference is that with the in-game background, the background changes colors while the background in Breathe remains blue. *The pictograms are always purple, even when the coach changes color throughout the routine. **In addition, the arrows are pink in spite of the coach s glove being black. *In a promotional photo for , it can be seen that the song originally had a different square with the background being blue instead of yellow. *In , some cheering sounds are added at the start to the routine. **Besides, the coach selection image has been moved to the middle of the screen and is less blurry. *In the Wheel Of Gifts section of the Xbox 360 manual, is seen with a different menu icon. Mashup *The pictograms for Superstition have aqua arrows instead of orange ones. *When Umbrella appears, it uses a completely different pictogram to replace the Gold Move; it resembles the Gold Move 1 pictogram from Maneater. Gallery Game Files HitEmUp Cover Generic.jpg|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' HitEmUpStyle albumcoach.png| album coach HitEmUp Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Hitemup cover albumbkg.png| /''Unlimited'' album background Hitemup banner bkg.png| menu banner Hitemup map bkg.png| map background hitemup cover@2x.jpg| cover HitEmUp_Cover_1024.png| cover 416.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200416.png|Golden avatar 300416.png|Diamond avatar Hitemup picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots HitEmUpinactive.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu (Wii U) HitEmUpactive.png| cover Hitemup jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) HitEmUp jd4 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Hitemup jd2016 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu Hitemup jd2016 load.png| loading screen Hitemup jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Hitemup jd2016 score.png| scoring screen HitEmUp JD17 load.png| loading screen HitEmUp JD17 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HitEmUp jd17 score.png| scoring screen Hitemup jd2018 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the menu Hitemup jd2018 load.png| loading screen Hitemup jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 12.13.46 PM.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the (updated) menu Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 11.55.36 AM.png| (updated) coach selection screen Screenshot 2019-09-29 at 12.12.58 PM.png| (updated) scoring screen HitEmUp jd2019 menu.png|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the Just Dance 2019 menu HitEmUp jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen HitEmUp jd2019 coach menu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen Beta Elements Hitemup beta menu icon 1.png|Unused menu icon with a different background Hitemup beta menu icon 2.jpeg|Beta menu icon 2 Hitemup beta background.jpg|Beta backgroundhttps://www.artstation.com/artwork/weJLg[[:File:Hitemup beta proof.png]] Others Hitemupmu gm removed.gif|''Umbrella s Gold Move pictogram replaced with another one from ''Maneater in the Mashup HitEmUpBetaColorScheme.png|Different color scheme in Run the Show Mashup Videos Official Music Video Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Teasers Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) 3 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2016 Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Just Dance 2017 Hit'Em Up Style (Oops!) 5 stars Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) - Just Dance 2018 Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops! ) by Blu Cantrell (PS Move) 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 Hit Em Up Style (Oops) Mash Up 4 stars Wii U Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Hit 'Em Up Style References Site Navigation es:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) tr:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) de:Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs